Digital Rights Management is a challenge for the technology and entertainment industries. Each day, millions of dollars are lost by illegal downloading of movies and music files from the Internet. Solutions implemented thus far, such as Content Scrambling Schemes and Advanced Access Content System, have provided insufficient protection against these data losses.
Exacerbating these losses are complex and evolving attacks by malware seeking to gain control of computer systems and/or steal digital content. These attacks can take on a variety of different forms ranging from attempts to crash the software program to subversion of the program for alternate purposes. The protection of run-time data, such as a software program's code, configuration information, and/or keys that protect content in main memory and while in transit, is a particular challenge for the technology and the entertainment industry.